Final Fantasy 8: The GF's gems
by Fukai Mori1
Summary: Lets just say this takes place a while after the end of the game. :D


Hi this is my first fan fic. I know the whole continuation thing has been done many times over but oh well.Oh yeah please no flames. Just constructive criticism  
Disclaimer: I don't own and Final Fantasy characters. But I do own Angel Rhapsody Zero, and any made up characters.   
  
Ch. 1  
Angel's necklace.  
  
"Wake up Angel and get your uniform on it's 6:30." Rhapsody, a young girl with bluish silver skin and brown hair to the middle of her back wore the school uniform. It was, a pair of black shorts, and a sky blue short sleeve top. Said as she shook her room mate Angel. "So it's only 6:30." Angel, a younger girl that has light peach skin, bright blond hair so long that she always had to wear it in a high pony tail that goes to the back of her knee. Said in a dazed voice pulling the cover over her head. "We have school it's Monday." Rhapsody said as she grabbed a glass of cold water and then poured it on Angel's head. "THAT'S BLOODY COLD!!!" Angel yelled jumping out of bed. "You really need to stop your fake British accent. Our first class is magic and you know how Mrs.Trepe hates for us to be late." Rhapsody said walking to a wall that had at least 40 awards on it saying something about her. "So who care about the old hag She'll find some way to put us in detention." Angel said in an angry voice. "She's not an old hag for your information I like her!" Rhapsody yelled as she walked out the door. "Fine I'm sorry!!" Angel yelled back as she was dressing and ran out the door slamming it behind her.   
"Wait for me!" Angel yelled when she finally cot up to Rhapsody walking into the school. The school was huge. It had 5 floors and one entrance two stair cases to the door. The doors are glass with an auto open." Its almost time for class Angel do the spell ."Rhaps said grabbing angels hand. "O.K. Thomose portase." ( This is a spell the makes you go from one place to another that you want.)   
They slowly faded into air than slowly reappeared In the class at there desk which is at the very back of the room. There desks are right next to each other. "It's time for class students. Now get out book 3 on black magic." Ms.Quistis Trepe one of the youngest teachers in the whole school said. She got her copy of the 3rd edition of black magic. "Chapter 1 read page 55 out loud Angel ."Ms.Trepe said. "O.K. Black magic is to only be used with permission. If you use higher forms of Black magic with no permission it could mean death. Today you will learn the basics spells the black magic. The basics spells of black magic are as follows:   
Fire   
Ice  
Thunder  
These are the beginner spells of Black magic. You will be studding these for the first quarter of the chapter. There I'm done." Angel read this boredly. "O.K so as you heard Angel read we will study the basics of black magic. Fire,Ice,and Thunder. Terry read until pg.57 then explain what it meant." Ms. Trepe said looking at Terry play with his Zell pin. "O.K" Terry said and read on. "Hey Rhapsody don't you know the basics of the Black magic's already?" Angel asked whispering. "Yeah. You do too don't you remember I taught you." Rhapsody replied "Your right." Angel said dropping her book. "oops." Rhapsody and Angel raised there hands at the same time. "Yes, Angel what is it now?" MS. Trepe asked. Angel forms a fire ball in her hand and asks "Isn't this a fire ball?" Rhapsody forms an ice and thunder ball in her hands "And isn't this the ice and this the thunder?" Rhaps asked "Um. Yes, they are. How did you learn to make them so fast?" Mrs.Trepe asked. And Rhapsody's reply was. "We studied last weekend." "O.K. So can you two step up here and teach the class?" Rhapsody and Angel both said. "Sure." And walked to the desk the teacher was at. "First to make a fire ball you need to know how to use your energy." Angel said "To use your energy you concentrate a lot till you get used to it." Rhaps Explained. At the same time they glow and say "Now when you get that down you should glow like this. Then form your energy in to a ball Like this." And they form the energy around them into balls."Now concentrate on which element you want it to be." The balls turn to Fire balls, and the bell rings. "O.K now class your homework will be making fire balls. "Mrs.Trepe said as the students walked out. "Rhaps, Angel." At the same time "Yes Ma'am." "Good job." Mrs. Trepe said in a delighted voice At same time "Thank you"   
They walk to there lockers "Hello Do you know where the P.S class is? "A soft voice said. Angel looked at the girl standing behind her. "Um just follow us that's are next class. "O.K my name is Lara. What's yours?" "My name is Angel." Angel Then grabbed her P.S books. "My name is Rhapsody but you can call me Rhaps." Then she grabbed her p.s books and close her locker door. All three of them walked to p.s class."So Lara which garden did you came from?"Angel asked "Garden what do you   
mean garden?"Lara asked."So you mean this is your first year of seed training?" Angel asked "Yep and one of my teachers told me to do a report on the P.S teacher."Lara said as they walked in the elevator. Rhapsody pushed the button for the fifth floor. "Listen sense your new I'll tell you this calmly. You better leave Mr.Dincht alone or I'll hurt you. Angel said. "Do you have a crush on him?" "No, I don't Lara."Angel replied. They got out off the elevator and walked to the class room Rhaps,Angel,and Lara walked in and sat down on the floor in front of all the other students.   
Angel stands up "Zell I mean dad I mean Mr.Dincht we have a new student." "We do were is she?" Rhaps pointed to Lara "Hello what's your name?" Mr. Dinch asked "My name is   
Lara Eden Loirie." She replied "O.K than hello Lara Loirie, Welcome to our garden hope you have fun here." "I will."she said as she stared into his eyes "Hay Angel." Lara said "What?" "Now I know why you like him so much."Lara said."I don't like him like that he's my dad.""Angel will you show the class a power punch?"Mr.Dinch asked "Sure daddy I mean Mr. Dingy." Angel walked to the punching bag and took a fighting stands. "First to do the power punch you gather energy." Mr.Dinch explained as Angel gathered energy."Then run at the opponent and punch him/her/monster." Angel ran toward the punching bag and punched it."Just like Angel did." Mr.Dinch said as the punching bag broke. "Now are there any questions?"Mr.Dinch asked. No one raised their hand.  
"O.K your assignment is to practice the power punch. From now till the end of class." Mr.Dinch said Rhaps got the power punch down on the first try. "That was easy. "Rhaps said "The other students are still trying to do the power punch."Angel said as she turned to look at her dad. "So Mr.Dinch how do you like being a p.s teacher?"Lara asked Mr.Dinch "I told you to leave him alone!" Angel shouted running toward her. "Angel why must you be so protective of me?"Mr.Dinch asked as Angel stopped running."Dad she's a stranger and she's different from all the beginners." Angel replied "So she's a little different I don't mind."Mr.Dincht said  
Well I'll talk to you later daddy. Angel said 'OK" Mr.Dinch Replied." Mr. Dinch I think you should be more protective your self." Rhaps told him. "Why do you say that?" Zell asked. "Well, your to comfortable around people you don't know." Rhaps replied "That's why you have so many friend." Rhaps said "So you mean it's not good to have a lot of friends?"Zell asked. "No, it's just that you should be more careful." Rhaps replied. Then she turned and ran after Angel who left cause the bell rang. They meet again at the lockers. "So next class is GF summoning. Right Angel?" "Yeah but first is Lunch. I never forget Lunch "Angel said. Then her and Rhaps ran to the cafeteria.  
"What will you two ladies like today?" the lunch lady asked." Five Hot Dogs on Angels card and a hot Ham and cheese on mine." " OK here you are ."The lunch lady gave them their tray. Rhaps and Angel set at a table in the corner. Then when they started eating Lara walked in. She ordered her food and walked over to them. "Hello you guys mind if I sit here?"Lara asked " yes." Angel answered standing up yelling to a boy. "Yo Zero!" Angel yelled this waving her hand to him. "Come sit with me and Rhaps." Angel stopped waving her hand as he walked to there table many girls tried to have him sit with them, but he sat with Angel and Rhaps instead. "How ya been Zero?" Angel asked sitting down. "I've been fine." Zero a 18 year old guy that has short black spiky hair, dark brown eyes, has a tan from being outside most the time, he's strong, he has a slightly muscular body, and he wears the school uniform. About a half an hour later Rhapsody jumped up. "Angel we have to go now or we'll be late for GF summoning." " Shoot I have GF summoning too." Lara said as she jumped up from the table next to theirs.Zero had a blank look on is face as a hot dog from Angel's tray hit him in the face leaving ketchup on it. Angel Rhaps and Lara ran to the Training facility. They finally got there.   
" Mr. Leonhart I'm so sorry we're late." Rhapsody said "Rhaps. You're not late your Ten minuets early."Mr. Leonhart said. "We are? Oh man my watch is screwed up!" Rhapsody said." It's OK I'll fix it" Mr.Leonhart told her. "It's not OK. I was talking to Zero! I'd much rather talk to Zero then be early to class!" Angel yelled at Rhaps for making her early to class. "Oh yeah we have a new student, father. Her name is Lara Eden Loirie." Rhapsody said and pointed to Lara." Hello Lara." Squall said. Lara smiled and bowed. Then looked at Angel and said "He looks very cute." " Lara if I were you I wouldn't hit on him or flirt with him." Angel said. " Oh why not?" Lara asked. " No reason. Maybe because he's married." Angel answered sarcastically. "So" " Oh well never mind. Just don't say I didn't warn you."Angel told her Then they set in their spots. The other students started coming in. "Well, students today is the first day of GF summoning. Hello, I'm Squall Leonhart. I'm you're teacher for this class. This is my wife and your CO-teacher Shiva Leonhart Squall said.  
Then a tall lady with silver Blue skin the same color as Rhapsody's skin came in. "Hello class." "Hello Mrs. Leonhart." The class said in unison. " Well what will we be learning today Mr. Leonhart?" Shiva asked "Well today we will learn to equip our GF's. Did everyone buy their GF over spring break?" Everyone nodded "Good. Now these aren't very strong but they are good for Beginners. You just put your gem in the earring or necklace and click it like this. OK has everyone got it."   
Lara raised her hand and Squall went over to her. " This is so hard mine won't work"Lara said Of course Rhapsody was watching her." Angel remind me why I'm not support to hurt her." Rhapsody said. "Well you'd kill her in 4 hits that's why." Angel said. "So your saying I'm weak?!" Rhaps asked angrily. "Well, I'd kill her in one. So you must be weak." Angel said. Rhaps glared at Angel. "OK I'll shut up."Angel said."Okay class now Mrs.Leonhart will show you how to Summon your GF." Squall said then he set down.  
"Well class Before we start you need to know not to be an afraid of your GF or it might turn on you. Now concentrate on your gem and the GF in it. Now call its name."Shiva said.Then a blinding light flashed and there were GFs all over one for each student. " Now talk to your GF and get to know it. If you have any problem you can talk to me or Squall. Shiva said.  
" Hey Angel look at my GF. His name is Quake."Rhapsody said pointing at a small Elephant like creature. " Well look at mine Rhaps. It's name is Aero."Angel said pointing to an Eagle like bird on her hand. Then Rhapsody saw Lara flirting with her dad again. She tried to Ignore her. But every time her mom left her dad Lara started flirting with him. "That's it. I've had it!" Rhapsody yelled. Then she ran at Lara and punched her in the stomach. Lara crumpled to the floor and her GF, a small panther like thing called Quicksilver, attacked Rhapsody. But Quake appeared in font of her and used a shield spell. Squall got up "Why did you do that to Lara, Rhaps?" He asked.  
Rhapsody replied "She was flirting with you every time mom, I mean Mrs.Leonhart left you. I couldn't stand it!" " Yes, well it was wrong for her to be flirting with me. But it was also wrong for you to punch her. You will come back after your next class and   
we are going to talk some more about this and your punishment." Squall   
told her. " Yes sir. " Rhapsody said as she walked out of the room Angel looked at Squall "You know she was trying to protect you Mr. Leonhart. You shouldn't be so hard on her." Then Angel ran out the door after Rhapsody.   
They all walk to there next class and see a person they never seen   
before."Who is she Angel?"asked Lara."I never seen her here. Do you know  
who she is Rhaps?"Angel asked "I never seen her ether." They both look confused.  
Lara walks to the girl."Hello are you new?"Lara asked the girl. "No."  
Lara tries talking to her but she don't talk back. The girl looks at Lara "Am I talking to you girl?" "Um no."Lara said "Then leave me to my studying"she replied then Lara walked off.  
"I-I-I-I never thought I'd have to be in the same class as her!!"Angel looks terrified "Rhaps do you know who she is? I Know I told you before remember. Sh-Sh-She's Demonea." Angel exclaimed. "What?! She's Demonea? She can't be! She's dead. She died in her training." Rhaps explained  
"I'm going to skip this class today."Angel said as she walked out.  
"Well, she seems mean. I'll follow you Angel." Lara told Angel and walks out after her. "And just were are you going Angel Dinch?" a teacher she never seen asked her. "UM-UM-UM I forgot my books."Angel lied. Demonea stands "Mr.Denver?"Demonea tried to get the teachers attention 'Yes Demonea?  
"Mr. Denver answered "Angel didn't forget her books and Lara doesn't go  
to this class."Demonea informed him.   
"Well Lara go to your dorm and Angel stay here."Mr.Denver said to  
them as Lara walks off to her Dorm.and Angel sits next to Rhaps at the   
very back "Class this as you all know is a new class and Demonea here is  
my assistant" Mr.Denver said"This is the def.class. you will learn the   
basics of def.You will learn how to def. against magic and physical attacks."Angel raises her hand "Yes?"  
"Um I already know the def. of them." Angel bragged "Well if you   
know so much come down her and def. the attack that Demonea throws at  
you." Angel walks down in front of the class and takes a fighting stance   
"Let the fight begin!"Mr.Denver yelled.  
Demonea threw a fire and ice ball at her. Angel called her GF "Come to me Aero!"Angel yelled and an eagle flies down and lands on her arm."Aero wind !"Angel yelled and her GF flapped its wings making the ice ball go back and hit Demonea and the fire ball faded away.  
Demona kicked the ice ball and it broke."Not bad."Demona said smiling."But I'm just warming up lil' girl."Demand commented to Angels block."I'm just worming up to."Angel said looking straight into Demona's eyes."One thing Demona."Angel took her fighting stance."I'm not a lil' girl no more."Angel said this and in a blink of an eye she wasn't there. Demona searched the energy in the room she seen that Angel and Rhaps where indeed the best skilled and stronger ones of the class. "Yes, I see now." Demona felt a very light breeze of wind. "Ultima!!!" Demona yelled and a huge black ball of native energy hit a wind barrier in front of her."You are good at wind."Demona said as Angel slowly appeared behind the broken barrier "Yes I. Am. Ultimate fire blast!!!"And with those words Angel threw a huge fire wind combo at Demona and smiled cuz nothing she had encountered had dogged that move. The magic was very strong the wind pulled the enemy in and the fire hurt it. "How fun to toy with a students mind."Demona seemed to have jumped the magic. Angel this time yelled. "DESERT STORM!!!""this magic makes to enemy not see as good as you. All Demona could see was sand blowing around and blurry objects in font of her. "Sight!!" Demona could see perfectly now."Willow wind stream!!"With a wave of Demonas hand Angel was trapped in a current of wind to strong for her to counter attack it and Angel was hit. She flew. Her GF took a feather and it floated in air then it shined and   
angel stopped.Angel looked around and yelled."STOP!!!"at the same time   
she said this the room glowed. Demona could not move. "It worked."Angel looked surprised as she said." Demona threw a black fire ball  
at Angel and Angel jumped it."Silence!!"Demona yelled and Angel could not   
use her magic any more.Demona yelled."Shadows Illusion!!!"Angel seen a beautiful siren that looked like an Angel it was playing a golden harp in the middle of the sea. She seen her self next to this siren."Is that my mom?"Angel asked her self."But if she's my mom then I'm a demi GF right?" Angel asked her self another question.  
"No, she's not my mom. Siren is not my mom! I don't want to be a demi GF. I can't beee!!!!!"Angels necklace glowed golden and an energy ball broke the silence spell. Demona and everyone was thrown to the wall by a huge ball of energy. Angel opened her eyes and all the walls where burnt in the class room.  
The bell rang and it was time to go back to there dorms. Angel walked in and laid on her bed."Rhaps?"Rhaps wasn't there and Angel forgot she was to see her dad after school."I'm so sleepy. What a day. Is Siren my mom?"Angel thought a while and the dorm door burst open."Oh hello Rhaps."Angel said as Rhaps walks in.  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE HIM !!!!!" Rhaps yelled "He grounded me for keeping him safe from HER." Rhaps said with anger going through her voice. ""So what do you mean by grounded?" Angel asked "I mean I can't leave the Garden at all for 2 Days. Rhaps stated. Angel fell and hit her head on the floor. "Well, it could be worse. It could be 2 weeks."Angel reminded Rhaps. "Oh well. I'm going to take a shower and change in to my normal clothes "Rhaps said as she walked to her room. She came out a little while later wearing a White tank top and Black loose pants holding a jacket with a towel wrapped around her hair."Now I feel a lot better."Rhaps said as she set on the couch. Angel looks up from the T.V screen and her Final Fantasy X game. "Oh good your out of the shower now I can get in." Rhapsody looked at Angel "You need one. Your so dirty it isn't funny. How do you get so dirty? "Rhaps asked "I do things after school that's all."Angel replied  
Angel walks into the bathroom and came out five min. later wearing a pair of black shorts and black tank top. "I'm off to train in the T.C (Training center.)"Angel walks out of the dorm and goes off to the T.C. "O.K now let me look at my P.C.S."Rhaps took out a lil. calculator. It's a light blue calculator that's really a P.C.S (personal Comp. System) one. Your so dirty it isn't funny. How do you get so dirty? "Rhaps asked "I do things after school that's all."Angel replied Angel walks into the bathroom and came out five min. later wearing a pair of black shorts and black tank top. "I'm off to train in the T.C (Training center)."Angel walks out of the dorm and goes off to the T.C. "O.K now let me look at my P.C.S."Rhaps took out a lil. Calculator. It's A light blue calculator that's relay a P.C.S (personal Comp. System) "Well lets see what's up. Shall we?"Rhapsody said to her self. "Hmmmmm.Well sense I'm done with the important I shall read a book in the library." Rhaps walked out the door and forgot to lock it.  
"Good there gone." An evil like voice said. A dark figure wearing a black cloak stood by the door. The figure walked into Rhaps and Angels dorm."Where shall I look first?"The person took his cloak. He had long silver hair light peach colored skin he wore a black shirt and black jeans. "How about I look in the closet."He walked to the closet slowly and opened it. He looked though every thing."Not in the closet."He   
then walks out and a gem sparkle's on the wall."What's that."He asked him self walking toward it making sure not to trigger a trap ."Oh it's the GF's Gem of Hope.  
He grins "I was sure they'd try to hide it some where else. "He grabbed his cloak and put it on then pot the hood up and walked out.   
Rhaps was walking back down to her dorm disappointed that she had read all the books in the library but five."They relay need more books."Rhaps was talking to her self. " It's getting close to night I wonder where Angel is."Rhaps got to her dorm opened the door and walked in then laid on her bed."She knows we train at night so we don't hurt anyone. Like last time. At least Lara can't follow us there!" The door opens."Where is it!?"Angel walks in trying to catch her breath. "Where is what?"Rhaps asked. "The stone the head master gave me."Angel explained."Stone??? Oh you mean that stone on the wall right over there. "Rhaps pointed to the wall where the stone was that the dude in the black cloak took. Rhaps was silent "....It's gone."Rhaps had a clueless look on her face. "I must tell the head master."  
Angel grabbed Rhaps and ran to the elevator pushed the button to go to the 5th floor. The elevator door opens and they walk in. The elevator starts to lift. "Hurry up."Angel said getting inpatient. The door finally opened and they ran to a door. The door opened slowly and they walked in to a huge room. The room had two big windows. The walls are scarlet and the floor is black. The curtains covering the windows are a transparent black silk. Angel and Rhaps walk in and stand on a platform in the middle of the floor."Head master I came to talk to you about the stone you gave me."Angel said looking up at a lady wearing a dark red silk dress she had shoulder long black hair her skin is bright peach almost pale.   
"Yes, I have not felt it's presents lately."The head master opened her eyes her eyes are a dark red. "You haven't felt it's presents what do you mean?"Rhaps and Angel both asked. "That stone is very powerful. That stone is the GF's stone of hope."The head master closed her eyes."The GF's stone of hope?"Angel asked and Rhaps was thinking about a book she read on GF's items.  
"The GF's stone of hope. A stone made by a very powerful sorceress. This stone is one of ten items. If the ten items are put in the wrong hands. Then the hole GF race will turn evil, but if the ten items aren't together. The person wont have total control. The person could only control the top three GFs. The top three GFs are the first three GFs to ever be made."Rhaps explained."Made?GFs are living creatures aren't they?" Angel asked Rhaps.  
"GFs are indeed alive but there just a power thats made from the power of it's owner. Rhaps went on. "Oh I think I under stand now." Angel gave Rhaps a piece of water melon gum so she would be quiet."oooo gum "Rhaps grabbed it then unwrapped it and threw it in her mouth"So all we half to do is get the items back."Angel asked. "It's harder then it sounds Angel."The head master was holding out a locket to angel.Angel takes it and opens it.There was a picture of the GF siren with angel like wings with the power of silence,her as a baby and Dinch Angel's dad."So I'm a demi GF?"Angel asked"Yes Angel you are a demi GF. Your mom was Angel the GF of silence." The head master opened her eyes again."Oh."Angel sighed."That stone was your moms to. I shall send you on your journey tomorrow morning. Go to your dorms and get some sleep."The head master closed her eyes again.  
Angel and Rhaps bowed and walked through the door and got on the elevator. The elevator stopped on the first floor then Angel and Rhaps got off and walked to there dorm. They got in bed and went to sleep. 


End file.
